Wendy's (Alola)
1985-2013 The fifth and longest-lived Wendy's logo debuted in late 1983 in the United States and expanded into Canada in 1984. In the Philippines (which entered sometime after the debut of this logo), it is known as "Wendy's Hamburgers". It had a jar-shaped frame with the mascot Wendy (with either white or flesh colored skin) centered at the top, and the frame referenced the chain's square hamburgers and architecture of the contoured mansard-style restaurants (introduced in 1983); the framed-corners buildings rolled out in 1992 while the overhanging façade with corners continued to be used for remodels of pre-1982 restaurants and for former commercial buildings. The name "Wendy's" and its tagline "Old Fashioned Hamburgers" traded places and swapped the colors. This logo was also the only logo to use the illustration of Wendy since the 1976 logo for signage. This logo was also used on packaging and opaque cups from 2012, but continued to be used on napkins, hot coffee cups, and cup lids for opaque cups from 2012. This logo and its variants still exist at more than 90% of the restaurants, and is still current in some countries, including New Zealand since its entry in 1986. The first advertising slogans for this logo were "You're Wendy's kind of people" (USA) and "That's fresh, that's class, that's Wendy's" (Canada), which were continued from the previous logo. Its only slogan in the Philippines since its entry is "It's the best time for Wendy's". 2013-present Wendy now has her head and braids peeking out of the circle with her shoulders no longer visible, the bangs have been restyled, the shading has been added to the hair and bows, and outlines around her eyes and lips are now thicker. The frame from the previous logo is removed, and is now simply as the mascot Wendy and the name Wendy's, though the positioning is similar. The font has changed from the classic "Western-like" font (similar to Egyptienne) to a handwritten script font (similar to Marker Felt), and only the "W" remains in uppercase, as well as the text became red and the background remained white. The previous logos had all letters uppercase, except for the "N" and the "Y". The "Old Fashioned Hamburgers" tagline and the black swirls have been removed, as well as doing away with the yellow that was one of their signature colors prior to this logo. The "Quality Is Our Recipe" slogan has been removed, although it is still their slogan. The tagline "Old Fashioned Hamburgers" only exists as their signature line of hamburgers. The mascot's face in this logo bears a heavier resemblance to Wendy Thomas's adulthood from reality and less cartoon-like. The color for the letters and background are sometimes swapped for signage, advertising, and certain packages. This logo has been introduced after the chain introduced four new restaurant designs in mid-2011, including "Ultra Modern" (with red blade), "Urban" (with red cylinder), "Contemporary" (with rectangular prism), and "Traditional" (with stone tower and silver waves). Earlier restaurants with the new designs used the previous logo. New and remodeled restaurants now carry this logo, are more eco-friendly and use approximately 70% less energy and water than their predecessors, and have Coca-Cola Freestyle fountains pre-installed. The only reference to the previous logo is for signage, but no longer has the jar neck surrounding Wendy. However, certain franchised restaurants may update to this logo without modernizing the layout of the buildings. This logo made its way to the American and Canadian chain websites on March 5, 2013. This logo currently carries the slogan "Now that's better" from the previous logo. The packaging as of February 25, 2013 uses the illustration of Wendy in monochromatic red as the primary logo while the complete logo itself is being used as the secondary logo in either its original colors or monochromatic red, depending on the packaging, and packages are now made from recycled fiber. The new cup lids only include the name, and no longer allows straws to penetrate through the logo.Category:1983 Category:Alola Category:Fast food Category:Fast Food in Alola Category:Restaurant chains in Alola Category:Wendy's